Tormentas sobre el mar
by Midnight SkyDragon
Summary: Yo siempre había pensado que los marines estaban infravalorados. Se suponía que eran los defensores de la justicia, ¿no? Pues tras esa conversación voy y despierto en un cuartel de la Marina, con un año a cuestas del que no recuerdo nada, habilidades con la espada que nunca había tenido y con ciertos problemillas... entre los que se encuentra mi antigua mejor amiga.
1. Prólogo

_**Pues esta es la puesta en práctica de una idea que tuve hace un tiempo, que desarrolle plenamente hará un par de dias. Tormentas sobre el mar está narrado en primera persona por un personaje que, al inicio, vivia en nuestro mundo. Aviso que ni soy yo ni es mi nombre, aunque he basado su personalidad un poco en la mía ^^ **_

_**Ah, si. Miryam y Lucy son invención mía, One Piece y Luffy... pues como que no :3**_

* * *

Mientras Lucy pasa la página de nuestro nuevo comic, yo no puedo evitar fijarme en la última viñeta. Luffy se carga un barco de la Marina y unos quince marines salen volando por los aires. Suspiro.

-Me dan un poco de pena los pobres marines. -Le digo. -No sé, se los cargan a docenas en cada tomo, y eso que supuestamente sin los defensores del bien.

Lucy me mira y se encoge de hombros, divertida. -One Piece es de piratas, por tanto los marines son los malos. Y si nos mataran a los protas, se acababa la historia.

Yo muevo un poco la cabeza, no muy convencida, antes de volver a la carga. Aún me quedan argumentos.

-¿Y Coby? Por ponerte un ejemplo, ¿que me dices de él? Es marine y es un buen tipo.

Mi amiga suelta un ruidito indeciso y yo sonrio. Por ahora he ganado la discusión.

Mi nombre es Taya Miryam Reila, aunque mis amigos me llaman Mir. Como lo de Taya no suelo decirlo, para muchos simplemente soy Miryam Reila. O Reina, para los duros de oido, los extranjeros y los que me pillan sin ganas de corregirles. Lucy, por su parte, es mi mejor amiga. Compartimos color de pelo, ojos y adoración por One Piece. Y ahí creo que se acaban las semejanzas. Yo soy una gran amante de la lectura, adoro escribir. Ella, no. Y lo que soy de seguir las reglas a rajatabla, va a ser que tampoco lo compartimos. Pero allá cada cual, nos entendemos, y nadie mejor qe nosotras para celebrar la salida de un nuevo volumen de One Piece.

Cuando me duermo, nuestra conversación aún resuena en mi cabeza.

Un rayo de sol, tranquilo y perezoso como un gato con la tripa llena, es el encargado de despertarme. Pero no le dedico un solo pensamiento, porque mientras me pongi el reloj a toda prisa (no me gusta dormir con él puesto) lo único que cruza mi mente son maldiciones destinadas al despertador. Al cacharro ese al que se le acaban las pilas cuando más te hace falta.

De todos modos me estiro, o hago el gesto, porque en el momento en que miro a mi alrededor me quedo parada en el sitio. Esta no es mi habitación. No tengo despertador, no reconozco los libros de las estanterias, las paredes son blancas, las sábanas azules y lo más gordo de todo:sobre el escritorio, encima de mi diario (que tampoco debería estar ahí) hay una bandera blanca con una gaviota azul pintada. Un estandarte de la Marina, de esos que tanto he visto en One Piece.

* * *

_**Bueno, pues este es el prólogo. ¿Que opinais? ¿Seriais tan majos de dejarme alguna review?**_


	2. Capítulo 1

Durante unos segundos me quedo totalmente quieta, sin saber qué hacer. Luego mi reacción me sorprende hasta a mí. Salto de la cama en la que me encuentro y, sin perder de vista la puerta, voy a mirarme en el espejo de cuerpo entero que está en un rincón, junto al armario. No puedo creerme lo que veo allí. Reflejada hay una versión mía bastante musculosa, un poco más alta, con el pelo justo hasta los hombros (¡mi melena, mi preciosa melena!) y con una forma física envidiable. Me muevo un poco para asegurarme de que es mi reflejo y mi yo reflejo me imita a la perfección. Me miro los dedos para ver si estoy soñando, pero todo parece perfecto. Incluso me pellizco y me duele.

Estoy demasiado flipada para reaccionar, pero así, como un zombi, me acerco a mi diario y leo la última página, varias veces. La letra, mi desastrosa letra, es sin duda mía. Lo que dice no está entre mis recuerdos.

Me habla de una fiesta el dia anterior, celebrando mi ascenso a Teniente, junto con varios nombres que no reconozco. Decido guardar el diario en un bolso blanco que hay sobre la silla, junto a una banda blanca con la bandera marine, que también me llevo. Por si las moscas. Según el escrito, hoy tengo un dia de permiso, así que tengo tiempo para averiguar si estoy en serio en el mundo de One Piece, y, más importante, si me he metido a marine. Pero en pijama no voy bien, así que abro el armario. Allí me encuentro con varios conjuntos con el logo de la Marina, uno de gala, uno de recluta y uno que parece nuevo. Ah, y unos vaqueros que me pongo sin darle más vueltas. Me sientan perfectos, podría hasta jurar que esta ropa es mía. Aunque sobre la katana que hay colgada en un rincón tengo mis dudas. Curiosa, la levanto con cuidado y la desenvaino. Pesa menos de lo que pensaba. En ese momento me vienen a la mente una serie de movimientos que ejecuto sin pensar, y sin que me tiemble el pulso. Esto es cada vez más raro.

Decido no salir por el momento y leer "mi" diario. A medida que leo (por lo visto lo empecé hace un año, cuando me uní a la Marina) me confundo aún más. Por lo visto tomé la decisión de alistarme hace dos años, y cuando tuve la edad no dudé ni un segundo. Por mi esfuerzo y dedicación el Comandante Rallion propuso mi ascenso de hoy. Por lo visto, el tal Rallion me cae bien. Es un tipo justo, dedicado. Lo describo como un hombre musculoso, de unos cincuenta, mi mentor y maestro de esgrima. También leo unos cincuenta nombres y rangos más, que decido no memorizarme aún.

De pronto me viene a la mente una cosa. Movida por un presentimiento rebusco bajo la almohada, asustándome cada vez más, hasta que toco un bulto mas o menos cuadrado. El último tomo de One Piece, el que compré ayer con Lucy. Me da un vuelco el corazón. Si eso está ahí, significa que quizás si haya existido una vida en la que leía comics e iba al instituto.

Un breve pitido procedente de un reloj de pared que no había visto antes me avisa de que son las diez. ¿Que debería hacer? Opto porver que más tengo, y encuentro una mochila bastante grande de color marrón y blanco. La katana cabe allí perfectamente, así que pongo dentro el bolso, el comic de One Piece y una cartera que encuentro rellena de monedas con una especie de B dibujada. Vale, esto son Bellies. Adiós a mis esperanzas de no estar en el mundo de mis comics preferidos. Porque mientras una parte de mí grita de emoción, la otra también grita, pero de terror.


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Gracias a todos los que hayan leído, aquí teneis un nuevo capítulo ^^**_

* * *

Cuando me tranquilizo del todo son las diez y cuarto, y para entonces yo ya tengo un plan que no tardo en poner en marcha. Vestida como una civil y con la mochila salgo de mi cuarto en busca de la salida, siguiendo las indicaciones que he memorizado del diario. Camino con tranquilidad para evitar que se fijen en mi y tengo suerte, solo me cruzo con un recluta antes de salir de la zona privada. El recluta, un chico que no será mayor que yo, me mira fijamente unos segundos. Y tras un instante de vacilación me dirige la palabra.

-Usted no puede estar aquí. A los civiles no les está permitida la entrada.

Yo me paro en seco, sin saber qué decir, logrando de algún modo poner cara seria mientras pienso a toda velocidad. ¿Debería sacar la banda con el logo de la Marina?

Y entonces el recluta se pone visiblemente nervioso. Da un paso atrás inclinándose.

Yo trato de escuchar pasos a mi alrededor, por si hubiera alguien detrás de mi. Pero no, estamos solos. Y el chico parece saber quien soy.

-Mis disculpas, Teniente Reila. Vestida de civil no la habia reconocido.

Yo asiento y sigo adelante sin responder, casi tan nerviosa como él. Esto ha sido la prueba de fuego de que soy Oficial de la Marina.

Segundos después estoy en la zona civil del cuartel, donde hay un par de cazarrecompensas mirando los carteles. Ambos van armados. Yo echo un vistazo a los rostros del tablón, flipando en colores al verme el cartel de Luffy Sombrero de Paja allí, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo (y quizás lo sea, pero no para mí). Aunque hay algo raro, la recompensa solo pide 30,000,000 bellies, y su recompensa actual es de más de 400 millones. Enseguida caigo en que es una de las primeras que tuvo, por no decir la primera, y mi cerebro trata de situarme en algun lugar de la cronología de One Piece: Acaba de empezar la saga de Nami.

Ahora me falta situarme en alguna ciudad, así que viendo cómo se me pasa el tiempo, opto por salir al exterior. No me cuelgo la espada al cinturón para no llamar mucho la atención... y bueno, porque estoy pensando en otras cosas.


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Gracias a todos los que me seguís y le habeis dado a favoritos, ¡mil gracias! **_

_**Orikame:: Una teoría muy interesante... pero yo no digo nada :3**_

_**¡Capítulo 3!**_

* * *

Nada más salir de la base marine me recibe una ciudad bastante pequeña, pero con su encanto. La base por lo visto está en lo alto, por lo que desde aquí tengo una vista impresionante de los alrededores. Mi fánatica mente no tarda en ponerle un nombre: Shell Town. Que ironía que la primera isla que visite como marine fue la primera que visitó Luffy como pirata. Entonces... De inmediato abro mi diario, buscando freneticamente un nombre concreto, o mejor dicho, tres. Helmeppo, Coby y Garp. Estoy a punto de gritar, ¡hay una mención! Y por lo visto hablé alguna vez con Coby, aunque me pareció un poco debilucho. Toma ya. Ahora que sé en lo que se va a convertir, el pensamiento es cuanto menos gracioso.

Eso me lleva a otro punto, uno bastante peliagudo. Tengo que andarme con ojo de no revelar nada a nadie, si algo me han enseñado los manga es que meterse con el tiempo es una mala idea. Suspiro. Y empiezo a bajar hacia el pueblo.

El camino consiste en apenas cinco minutos a paso rápido, tras los cuales me mezclo entre la gran cantidad de gente que hay por ahí. Docenas de tenderetes me confirman que es día de mercado, por lo que me dedico un poco a curiosear, extasiada. Se venden armas, munición, cosas más comunes como frutas, té, regaliz (me compro unas pocas barras), bebidas, productos artesanos... Todo el mundo va armado, por lo que tras darle vueltas durante media hora me cuelgo la espada al cinto. Al principio me desequilibra un poco su peso, pero no tardo en acostumbrarme. Justo entonces, al mirar hacia uno de los letreros, mi mirada choca con una cara que conozco muy bien. Lucy. Ella no me ha visto, pero yo estoy eufórica. ¡Ella también está allí! Quizás pueda decirme lo que pasa, o cómo hemos llegado, o lo que sea. ¡O aunque sea simplemente comentarlo! Si yo flipo solo por estar aquí, no puedo ni imaginarme su reacción. Rebusco por la mochila hasta encontrar la banda con la bandera marine, la única prueba de que todo sea real, pero la escondo en mi puño. Ella está en una mesa de un bar bastante aseado, al parecer esperando algo, o a alguien.

Yo ya estoy a un metro de la entrada cuando alguien me aparta sin miramientos y entra en el bar, armando un escándalo considerable. En la calle se ha hecho un silencio absoluto, mala señal. Son cinco tipos, cuadrados, armados y con cara de cerdos. Decido no hacer nada por un momento, mientras mis sospechas se confirman. Y cuando el más gordo de los cinco insulta al camarero por no tener ron, se presentan como piratas. ¿Pero cómo puede alguien ser tan tonto de ir amenazando a la gente bajo la sombra de un cuartel de la Marina? Hay gente para todo. Para cuando saca la pistola y le apunta la cabeza al pobre camarero, yo ya me he puesto la banda en el brazo. Soy Teniente de la Marina, y aunque estoy aterrada, no soy capaz de ver morir a un hombre inocente. Cojo aire.

-Quieto. Suelta la pistola. -Le ordeno, con una calma que estoy muy lejos de sentir. Las miradas se fijan en mí y en el símbolo de mi brazo, abriendo lugar a una oleada de susurros. El pirata se rie en mi cara.

-¿Quien lo dice?

-La Teniente Miryam Reila. -Pero no soy yo quien ha respondido. Cinco reclutas de la marina (probablemente una patrulla de guardia) entran en el bar, uno de ellos es quien ha dicho mi nombre. Disfruto al ver cómo los piratas palidecen, antes de que el capitán me dispare a la cabeza. Yo logro esquivarlo por muy poco y, con el corazón a mil, desenvaino la katana. Mi mente calcula las posibilidades, pero no voy ni por la mitad que se me tira encima un espadachín que debe medir y pesar al menos el doble que yo. Pero es lento. Esquivo su estocada con un paso lateral y bloqueo su espada con la mía, usando toda la fuerza de mis brazos para no quedarme desarmada. Esa ha sido muy mala idea. No puedo aguantar mucho más, y hago lo que me parece más sensato. Una idea desesperada. Quito mi espada, salto a un lado y me quedo justo junto a él, con mi espada en su cuello. No sé ni cómo lo he hecho, pero el tipo está a mi merced. Los reclutas poco a poco los reducen y esposan a todos, y me miran esperando órdenes. Yo no dudo. Por alguna razón, me siento cómo un pez en el agua.

-Llevaoslos a la base. Mirad si tienen recompensa.

Los cinco reclutas elevan a la vez la respuesta. -¡Sí, señora! -Y la gente aplaude. Porque los Marines somos los buenos, aunque One Piece sea de piratas.

Yo me quito el sudor de la frente y me preguntó qué había venido yo aquí a hacer. Y mientras acepto una bebida del camarero, recuerdo a Lucy. Está en una mesa, junto con tres tipos que no reconozco. Me mira con los ojos desorbitados, y su boca forma una palabra que no llega a pronunciar. "Wow". Sus ojos están fijos en la banda de mi brazo, en mi distintivo.

Y mientras sus compañeros echan mano a sus armas de forma discreta, me doy cuenta de que no decía "Wow", sino "no". Y de que no está impresionada, sino muerta de miedo. Porque Lucy es una pirata.

Lucy es una pirata.

* * *

_**Bueno, aquí os dejo este trozo, con un final un poco impresionante. Esa discusión del prólogo dará muchos problemas, porque ambas han cruzado una linea bastante peligrosa. Y un año de piratería (si es que Lucy lleva un año de pirata, que no se sabe) da para una buena recompensa...**_

_**En fin, si os ha gustado, por favor reviews ^^ **_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Orikame:: Besitos de miel también a ti, la verdad es que soy un poco cruel, pero lo hago todo por el bien de la historia ^^ Trozo extra! Me ha pillado inspirada, así que actualización extra-rápida xD**_

* * *

Así pues, avanzo hacia ella mientras me quito la banda, intentando por todos los medios no mirar a los que he asumido que son sus nakamas, o mejor dicho, a sus armas. Procuro avanzar con paso calmado, aunque me és realmente dificil. Estoy sudando. Lucy me mira, totalmente tensa, pero no le doy la oportunidad de decir nada.

-Tengo que hablar contigo, Lucy. Esto es una locura. -Le susurro. Veo a sus compañeros preguntarse cómo puedo yo saber el nombre de mi amiga, sus miradas suspicaces me lo dicen todo, aunque de nuevo los ignoro totalmente. Se tensa un gatillo. El aire entre nosotros es tan denso que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Temo que no acepte, que lleve aquí el tiempo suficiente cómo para no fiarse de mí. Pero finalmente asiente, un movimiento casi mecánico, y niega con la cabeza a la silenciosa pregunta de uno de los dos pistoleros. Yo dejo mi vaso, medio vacío, en la mesa, y le pido al camarero un lugar para hablar a solas. Este me indica una puerta, y yo entro antes de Lucy. Cuando pasa, cierro.

-Esto es una locura. -Susurro, no voy a levantar la voz por si acaso, las paredes oyen. Lucy parece comprenderlo también, porque me responde en el mismo tono.

-Acaba de serlo. Nunca creí... -Sus ojos, su expresión de desprecio contenido, de miedo y compasión, no hacen necesario que termine la frase. Pero yo la acabo por ella.

-¿Que me alistaría en la marina? Pues te juro que no recuerdo haber tomado esa decisión.

Sus ojos brillan un poco. -¿Entonces es todo un truco? Pero no puede ser, los marines... -Y vuelve a adoptar su cautela inicial.

-No, no es un truco, solo que... verás, me he despertado esta mañana en mi habitación en la base de Shell Town, con un diario y un título de los que no recuerdo nada.

Sorprendentemente, Lucy asiente. -Entiendo. A mi me pasó lo mismo hará una semana. Aunque me desperté en un barco, con mis nakamas. Al parecer llevamos unos meses juntos, pero creen que he perdido la memoria por algún accidente. Y la verdad es que me encuentro cómoda. Además, ¡estamos en el mundo de One Piece! -Me dice, esta vez más animada. Yo no puedo evitar una sonrisa ante su tono. Pero sus siguientes palabras me hacen fruncir el ceño.

-¡Puedes unirte a nuestra tripulación! ¡Ven con nosotros! -Pero se frena al ver mi expresión. -Espera... no irás a decirme...

-Lucy. -Lo que voy a decir me cuesta mucho de pronunciar. Y sin embargo, lo digo de corazón, como una certeza que he tenido siempre pero hasta ahora no había vislumbrado. -Tú amas la libertad, pero yo... -ella dá un paso atrás, se siente traicionada. La conozco. Pero es tarde para volver atrás. -Pero yo pertenezco a la Marina.

Su mirada es peor que un puñetazo.

-Entonces...

Yo suspiro, tratando de mantener la compostura. Sé que a ella no la voy a engañar, pero tengo que intenarlo, quiero mentirme a mi misma, quiero que con algo de suerte todo salga bien. -Nada tiene que cambiar entre nosotras. -No puedo evitar implorarselo. -Eres lo único que me queda, mi único enlace con la realidad. Mi mejor amiga. No puedo perderte.

Sé que doy pena, e interiormente me maldigo, pero Lucy parece ablandarse. Me mira con compasión y suspira. -Eres una Marine, Mir. Y yo sou una pirata. Simplemente, no podemos ser amigas.

-¿Quien lo dice?

Y entonces se derrumba, sabía que estaba combatiendo mi misma presión, el mismo deseo de abrazarme, de encontrar un rostro conocido en medio de esta locura. Se lanza a mis brazos, y yo la aprieto, intentando consolarnos. Yo llevo un dia, pero ella una semana.

-Hoy estoy de permiso, podríamos pasar la mañana juntas.

-Ehm... Mir. -Ella duda. -Yo he venido con mis nakamas. No sé si será buena idea juntaros.

-¿Lo dices por mí o por ellos?

Ella esboza una sonrisa de disculpa. -Por todos, en realidad.

-Yo estoy de permiso. -Y por inspiración, me pongo la mano en el corazón. -Prometo no pegarme con nadie, aunque tenga recompensa y navegue bajo un Jolly Roger. Al menos, no si te caen bien. -Añado luego.

Ella agranda su sonrisa. -Te creo, vamos a conocer a mis nakamas. Uno de ellos tiene una Akuma no Mi. -Me susurra. Yo abro los ojos al máximo.

-¿En serio?

-¡Mir! ¡Que estamos en One Piece!

Y tras eso, salimos, considerablemente más animadas. Yo voy a encararme con mi primera banda pirata, y aunque tengo mis dudas, estoy muy emocionada. Esta será la única, posiblemente, con la que no me toparé en un campo de batalla. Yo ya he prometido mi parte. Y ahora que veo a sus tres compañeros, espero que ellos también prometan la suya. Tengo miedo.

* * *

**_Si os ha gustado, como siempre, reviews, reviews y más reviews :D_ _No tengais miedo a criticar, todo lo que pueda mejorar quiero mejorarlo. _**


	6. Capítulo 5

Lucy me toma de la mano para guiarme hacia sus compañeras, y puedo notar mi mismo nerviosismo reflejado en su agarre, tenso. Pero se supone que soy una oficial, que debo tener nervios de acero. Así que le aprieto la mano y nos acercamos.

De sus nakamas ahora solo quedan dos chicas, ambas mayores que nosotras. Una de ellas, en la que primero me fijo, a las claras me está mirando mal. Tiene el pelo largo, de color rubio platino, la piel morena y unos ojos de un azul impresionante. Hay algo en ella, un aire, que me empuja a apartarme, me da miedo. Siento el peligro que entraña acercarme a ella. Cuando me habla descubro que su voz le va como anillo al dedo: un timbre frío, sereno, controlado, pero con un matiz salvaje.

-¿Que significa esto, Lucy?

Y sucede algo alucinante. Mi amiga se sienta (y me sienta, ya que no me suelta) y la mira directamente a los ojos. -Myriam es una amiga mía de la infancia. Más que amigas, para mi es una hermana. Y lo que es hoy, no quiero peleas. ¿Entendido, Nicole?

Debo suponer que Nicole es la chica de antes, la de ojos azules, porque va a responder, airada, cuando la otra chica le pone la mano delante, en un gesto al parecer impropio de ella según las reacciones de las otras. Ella se limita a mirar a Lucy a los ojos.

-¿Es eso cierto?

Lucy asiente. -A ella la recuerdo.

La chica asiente y ambas nos miramos. En su rostro pequeño, enmarcado por una media melena marrón y unos ojos del mismo color, extrañamente no hay odio, sino franqueza y algo de calidez.

-Me llamo Shaima. Soy la doctora de nuestra tripulación. Cómo ya te habrá dicho Lucy, ha perdido la memoria, hasta la fecha eres la primera persona que recuerda. No soy una gran experta en casos de amnesia, pero quizás tu presencia aquí la ayude. Solo hay un problema.

Creo que sé cual es ese problema, y creo también que entiendo su situación. -Yo estoy hoy de permiso. -Digo, tranquila. -Hoy no tengo el menor interés en meterme en líos, y le he prometido a Lucy que no voy a ir contra vosotros, si eso es lo que os preocupa. Además... -titubeo, no sé como decir esto. -tengo a Lucy en gran estima, lo bastante como para no herir a sus amigos. De mí no os teneis que preocupar. -Susurro.

Shaima me mira unos segundos, seria, antes de suavizar su expresión. -Voy a confiar en ti. -Y me sonrien, ella y Lucy. Y yo no puedo evitar sonreir también.

Nicole me mira con suspicacia, pero yo no le devuelvo el gesto. Entiendo que sea una pirata, y probablemente ha tenido demasiadas escaramuzas como para estar dispuesta a fiarse de un marine a las primeras de cambio. Voy a tener que acostumbrarme.

Medio minuto después, estamos en la calle. Lucy me cuenta con pelos y señales cómo despertó en el barco, y yo la escucho con atención, sorprendida. Parece feliz, más feliz de lo que la he visto en mucho tiempo. No hay duda de que la libertad le sienta bien, y no puedo evitar comentarselo.

-Siempre tuve la impresión de que acabarías en alta mar. -Le digo, sonriendo. Ella frunce el ceño y me mira de reojo, como siempre que quiere picarme, y yo suelto un suspiro fingidamente exasperado, aprovechando para mirar a las otras chicas. Estamos en el mercado, y Nicole esta negociando provisiones mientras Shaima nos mira de reojo... o mejor dicho, me mira de reojo a mí. Creo que intenta comprenderme, y, por un segundo, me siento sola. Me doy cuenta del muro que me separa de Lucy, y esta vez es peor que en el bar... porque sé que, por mucho que finja, esto tiene mala pinta.

No descubro cuanto hasta unos tres minutos después, cuando doblamos la esquina del callejón. Nada más hacerlo me siento... no sé, observada. No quiero pensar que me he vuelto paranoica, pero instintivamente echo mano al pomo de la espada, mirando a mi alrededor. Nicole se tensa, mirándome _fijamente,_ pero la ignoro. Shaima desenvaina su espada, y Lucy me mira con miedo. Yo le devuelvo la misma mirada.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento. -Le susurro. Ella abre la boca, pero no llega a responderme. A mi lado, alguien carga una pistola y me apunta a la cabeza. Me quedo congelada.

De pronto Lucy me empuja a un lado, y se queda mirando al tipo de la pistola, seria. Incluso tranquila. -Johan, no dispares. -Dice, articulando cada una de sus palabras. Yo me giro despacio, sin hacer gestos bruscos. la pistola me sigue, al igual que la mirada del que la sostiene: Un chico de unos veintialgo, de melena rubia, piel morena y ojos verdes. Su boca forma una linea invisible. Tras él, está uno de los tipos que se sentaba con Nicole y Shaima en la taberna. Claro, se ha ido a avisar al capitán. Johan debe ser el capitán de Lucy.

-Quién eres y qué pretendes. Habla o te vuelo la cabeza, Marine.

Yo me contengo para no tragar saliva. ¿Que debo decir? Todo mi autocontrol parece haberse ido de vacaciones a algún punto de Grand Line, porque lo que es estar aquí, no está. Por suerte, en un par de minutos Lucy y Shaima logran convencerlo de que no soy una amenaza, porque poco a poco baja la pistola, pero sin perderme de vista.

-¿Cómo puedo creerme que no nos atacarás cuando te demos la espalda? -Me pregunta, sereno. -Mi prioridad es la seguridad de mis compañeros, y tu sola presencia la amenaza.

Voy a tener que expresarme bien.

* * *

**Bueno, aquí acaba el capi :D Hasta otra. **

**¡No olvideis las reviews!**


	7. Capítulo 6

_**Bueno, siento haber tardado tanto con este capi, aquí lo teneis. ¡Prometo ser más puntual de ahora en adelante! ^^**_

_**¡Disfrutad!**_

* * *

Vayamos por partes. Johan, el capitán de Lucy, es guapo, no me sacará más de dos años y está bastante cuadrado. Pero su tono, sus palabras, me tienen ya un poco harta.

-¿Cómo puedo yo saber que no vas a pegarme un tiro cuando me gire? Vas a tener que fiarte de mí y de mi palabra, al igual que yo me fiaré de la tuya. -Le suelto, picada, antes de que me dé cuenta de que he metido la pata hasta el fondo. No llego a ruborizarme, gracias al cielo, porque él... se pone a reír. Sí, no serán más de cinco segundos, pero parece que mi actitud le ha impresionado. Menudo... me callo. Ponerme a insultar a un capitán pirata sin refuerzos a mano no es muy inteligente.

Nada más oirme pensar esto me doy cuenta de una cosa, algo primordial e importante: que empiezo a pensar como un Marine. Que en un solo día he cambiado, quizás sin remedio. No sé si esto me gusta.

Cuando vuelvo al mundo real, Johan ha enfundado su pistola y solo Nicole y el chico que no conozco me miran con mala cara, Lucy no tarda en cogerme del brazo y llevarme a pasear por el mercado, de tienda en tienda. Yo sonrío y me dejo hacer, observando los distintos tenderetes. Una vieja arrugada que vende colgantes llama mi atención, y mientras Lucy y Shaima regatean, me acerco a la manta donde la mujer expone lo que lleva. Son todos de cristal, hechos a mano, muy bonitos. Uno de ellos representa el Yin y el Yan, y un vistazo de cerca me revela que son dos collares, en realidad. Movida por un impulso, lo compro y llamo a Lucy a un aparte.

-Supongo que ahora os dareis a la fuga, tu capitán no se fía de mí un pelo, y muy probablemente hace bien. Es listo. -Le cierro la boca antes de que pueda rebatirme con buenas palabras. -Pero no voy a dejarte que te vayas y te olvides de mí así como así. Quiero que tengas esto. -Saco del bolsillo de mis vaqueros los dos colgantes, los separo con cuidado y le entrego a ella el Yang, poniéndome la otra mitad, el Yin. Le sonrio, traviesa. -Vas a prometerme que, algún dia, juntaremos estos dos collares, en paz. -Ella asiente, casi a punto de llorar, yo le doy un beso en la mejilla y, en silencio, me alejo.

Paseo un par de horas por el pueblo antes de volver a la base. Me siento extrañamente feliz, capaz de enfrentarme a la Marina. Y me hace verdadera falta porque no llego a cruzar la zona civil que un hombre grande (y no digo mayor, tendrá unos cuarenta, digo grande de enorme) me sonríe. Yo hago un saludo militar y él suelta una carcajada: Rallion, mi Comandante. El que se supone que ayer me propuso el translado.

-¿Estás lista para irnos? ¿Tienes ya la maleta?

Ostras, claro. ¡La maleta! -Voy a ello, Comandante. -Afirmo, y él me hace un gesto de despedida.

-Buena suerte, que te quepa todo a la primera. Anda, no llegues tarde a la cena.

-Sí, digo, no... ehm...

-Vé. -Ríe él, de nuevo.

Y mientras guardo mis pocas cosas en el macuto, pienso. Pienso en la vida que me espera ahora, defendiendo a la gente y combatiendo piratas, luchando por la justicia. En el destino, cruel pensador. En que quizás mi destino si sea la marina, y en el ancho mundo que me queda por descubrir mientras busco una forma de volver a casa.

* * *

_**Ya está, este el final de la primera parte de Tormentas Sobre el Mar. Los próximos capítulos se ambientarán unos meses después, e intentaré no tardar tanto en escribirlos. **_

_**Un detalle... ¡reviews! No hay nada como las críticas para levantar la moral... o motivar el esfuerzo ;)**_


	8. Capítulo 7

_**¡Capi va!** _

* * *

Me encuentro en uno de los miles de callejones que forman parte de Logue Town, con el recluta de quien más me fío y mi Comandante, Rallion. Ante nosotros hay una banda de unos trece piratas, nada del otro mundo, pero al parecer nos superan en número. Solo al parecer. Hay quince reclutas apostados en los tejados, listos para atacar a la órden. Pero el protocolo nos pide que ofertemos una rendición pacífica (aunque nunca funcione) y hay que ser fiel a las reglas. Por eso Rallion les pide que se entreguen, tranquilo, firme, antes de fruncir el ceño.

Os seré sincera: si mi Comandante os ofrece rendiros, rendíos. Me recuerda mucho a Garp, solo que es un poco menos ancho. Es un tipo enorme, alto, con mucho músculo y pelo negro, largo y liso. Los ojos son de color negro, así que parece que no tengan pupila. Es un tipo muy majo... la mayoría del tiempo. Nos pasó una vez que un pirata lo vió y se nos desmayó de la impresión. Si, los piratas de hoy en día... salvo algunos, pues no son lo que sale en el comic. Y por suerte. Si llego a ver a alguien como Ace... bueno, mal ejemplo. De ese me enamoro y me caigo a sus pies. Pero a uno más feo si que sé que no estoy a su altura.

En fin, me estoy yendo por las ramas. Volvamos al tema: Cómo era de esperar, los piratas no se rinden. Y empieza el combate. Mi comandante tumba al capitán y a tres más mientras bajan los refuerzos, yo me enfrento a solas, espada contra espada, contra el segundo de a bordo, que es luchador. Logro esquivar un puñetazo y me tengo que apartar para que no me dé una patada, pero reconozco su siguiente maniobra y me adelanto, clavándole la espada en el abdomen. No lo mato (yo nunca mato), pero eso lo dejará en cama unas buenas tres semanas. Así es la vida. Sé de primera mano que ese tipo ha asesinado a una pareja que trató de defender su tienda de un atraco. No puedo tener piedad con alguien así.

Segundos después me enjuago el sudor de la frente mientras los reclutas esposan a todos los piratas. Hemos hecho un buen trabajo. El Comandante nos dá la enhorabuena y volvemos a la base. Mañana saldremos en las noticias, pero hoy nos iremos a tomar algo. La tercera operación que da buen resultado en tres días. Logue Town está infestada de piratas, y es nuestro trabajo asegurarnos la seguridad de la gente.

Hora y media después, estamos tranquilamente en el bar. Rallion se bebe un cubo de cerveza que no sé cómo no le afecta a los reflejos, los reclutas todos pintas y yo, aunque en el mundo de One Piece puedo beber, me remito a un té helado. La de veces que se han burlado de mí por eso, pero yo paso. A mí me gusta más. Cada cual a lo suyo.

Tras acabarnos la bebida, Rallion se lleva los reclutas a la base, mientras yo me quedo un rato a explorar la ciudad. Tenía pensado visitar el Patíbulo (si, el de Gold Roger, en donde casi matan a Luffy y lo salva Dragon en los primeros capítulos), y hoy es un día tan bueno como cualquier otro. No pienso retrasarlo más, esto tengo que verlo. Ya me hacía falta un rato para mí.

Así que cuando me canso de estar sentada, a los cinco minutos, le dejo una propina al camarero y no he atravesado la puerta que alguien me aparta de un empujón. Rápidamente recupero el equilibrio y me encaro ante el que me perseguía, un tipo alto, rubio y de ojos verdes. Antes de que pueda decirle algo, grita que si hay médicos entre la multitud, mientras yo inconscientemente susurro su nombre: Johan. Me dá un vuelco el corazón, ¿acaso estará Lucy herida? No puede ser, tenían una médico a bordo. Le pongo una mano en el hombro, y él primero que nada mira mi insignia, antes de reconocerme. No le doy tiempo a hablar.

-¿Es algo serio? He hecho un curso de primeros auxilios. -Susurro. En verdad he hecho dos, pero eso no le importa. Él me mira, sorprendido.

-¿Tú?

-Sí, yo. -Trato de mantener la calma. -¿Me vas a decir que ha ocurrido? ¿Está Lucy bien?

Johan se lo piensa antes de contestar. Esto me da muy mal rollo. -Lucy está bien, pero Shaima tiene una hemorragia que no podemos parar, y está inconsciente.

No parece haber médicos entre la multitud del bar, así que pienso rápido. Me acerco al dueño, tras la barra, y ante la mirada alarmada de Johan le enseño la insignia.

-Soy Marine, necesito un botiquín. Ya. -Segundos después corremos fuera del bar, mientras él me guía por los callejones. Yo suspiro mientras corro.

-Espero que tengas a alguien más buscando ayuda y que no me estés haciendo dar vueltas porque sí. Si recurres a mí, es que no tienes nada que perder, así que ve directo al grano.

Él no me mira. -No tendrías que ayudarnos, no me fío de tí.

-Que original, eso ya me lo dijistes. ¿Prefieres que te detenga? Porque si no, déjame hacer mi trabajo, que es ayudar a quien lo necesita.

Me mira, entre pasmado y alamado, antes de negar con la cabeza. Llegar me salva de contestarle. Definitivamente ha estado lo bastante desesperado como para llevarme directo, y cuando veo a Shaima entiendo que la situación no es para menos. Hay un charco de sangre bajo la médico, y solo Lucy está allí. Le sonrío y me acerco a la médico.

-¿Que ha ocurrido? Parece un corte de espada. ¿Has probado con un torniquete? -Le pregunto a mi amiga, aguantando las ganas de abrazarle. Ella está petrificada. Por el escenario, supongo que no. Saco las vendas y empiezo a hacer lo que sé, dando instrucciones a los dos piratas.

Por fortuna, no hemos acabado que llega un médico civil. Felizmente le paso el mango de la sartén, y me retiro a observar mientras Nicole, que acompañaba al doctor, me mira con mala cara. Yo paso de ella y me apoyo en la pared, donde se me acerca Lucy.

-¿Que haces aquí?

-Estoy destinada a esta ciudad, al menos por una temporada. Cosas raras. Iba a visitar el patíbulo cuando tu capitán casi me tira.

-Espera. -Se le abren los ojos como platos. -¿El patíbulo de verdad existe? Ese de...

-¡Si!

-¿Cuando vamos? -Mi emoción se refleja en sus ojos, y le cojo una mano. Estoy a punto de dar saltitos.

-Tengo la tarde libre.

-¡Genial! ¿Lo vemos y comemos juntas? Tienes mucho que contarme. Cuando se solucione lo de Shaima, claro. -La mirada se le vuelve a oscurecer. Yo le pongo la mano en el hombro.

-Todo va a salir bien. No te preocupes.

-Eso espero.

Justo entonces, el doctor se va. Johan llama a Lucy y hablan un poco, aparte, pero parece que mi amiga logra convencerlo.

-Espero que sepas lo que haces, Lucy. Y tú, Miryam, gracias. De nuevo, voy a confiar en tí.

-Puedes estar tranquilo. -Le aseguro, seria. Él suelta una risa amarga.

-Tranquilo, desde luego, no voy a estar.

* * *

_**¿Que opinais de este capi? ^^ Comentad. No hay nada como las reviews para animar a un fiquero :3**_


	9. Capítulo 8

_**¡Mil gracias, Fer! Lo de los sombrero de paja tengo en mente que ocurra en algún momento (pobrecico Sanji... sobretodo cuando a Mir se le pase la impresión de verle xD), pero aún no, aún no. Y lo de los dibujos... va a ser complicado, porque dibujar no es lo mío, precisamente ^^"**_

* * *

En fin, retomando el hilo, Lucy y yo nos dimos un garbeo por Logue Town, mientras yo le enseñaba los recovecos más vistosos, dejándonos el patíbulo para el final, como todas buenas fans. Porque si apenas hablábamos de la emoción, una vez llegásemos no podríamos ni abrir la boca. Tal es el poder de ciertas cosas, entre las que estaba nuestro fanatismo por One Piece.

Pero saltemos a lo importante: el patíbulo. Fue una auténtica suerte que estuviese en alto, porque la plaza estaba totalmente abarrotada, entre las tiendas, los turistas (faciles de distinguir por sus expresiones embobadas), los piratas (más faciles aún porque miraban el patíbulo con mala cara) y los Marines (estos ya se veían a la legua, no hace falta que os diga porqué).

Por un segundo nos quedamos en silencio, mirando la construcción de madera que coronaba la plaza. Fue un segundo precioso, casi místico, pero como no podía ser de otra manera se rompió casi enseguida al empujarme (sí, otra vez. Ya les vale, ya.) un tipo que se abria paso como podía entre la multitud. Apenas pude verlo, pero sí distinguí que llevaba una espada detrás y que era más alto que muchos adultos, flaco y ágil. Inmediatamente Lucy me estiró hacia atrás la camisa, a tiempo de evitar que me arrollaran varios marines que iban persiguiendo al tipo ese. No reconocí a ninguno, y cuando todo se calmó vi que Lucy se agachaba a recoger algo del suelo. Cuando se levantó, tenía un collar en la mano, una simple cadena plateada con un colgante en forma de lágrima alrededor de una gema azul engarzada.

-Se le ha caído. -Me dijo, mientras lo miraba.

-Eso si es casualidad. -Respondí yo, alzando una ceja. Por lo general, las posibilidades de que algo así pasaran en la vida real eran menores que cero, ni la gente andaba dejándose jirones de tela ni se les caían los carnés de identidad. Eso solo pasaba en laa historias, cuentos, mangas, videojuegos, libros, poémas épicos... y todo lo que tuviese un argumento, para no andarme por las ramas. Pero la otra opción era que el perseguido lo hubiese tirado a propósito, cosa que era aún más improbable. Así que le dije a Lucy que se lo guardara ella, si quería, y me propuse llevarla a un restaurante bastante bueno que existía en la zona más... insegura de la ciudad. La que probablemente era más segura para Lucy, la verdad. No quería arriesgarme a que ninguno de mis compañeros Marines la reconociera y nos metiésemos las dos en un buen lío.

-¿Y cómo es la vida en alta mar, Lucy? -Le pregunté en un aparte, después de pedir. Ella se encogió de hombros, sonriendo.

-No es nada complicado, viajar, abastecerse, alguna escaramuza... aunque es divertido. Mis nakamas son muy majos, una vez los conoces. Eso sí, Nicole y Johan se pasan la mitad del tiempo discutiendo.

Yo alzo una ceja, sorprendida. Nicole no parece de esas muy dadas a discutir, pero con lo fría que és... la veo como alguien testaruda. Es curioso, porque quizás de cualquier otra persona se me pasase por la cabeza aprovecharme de esa información, pero no soy tan mala persona como para hacerle eso a Lucy. Y creo que ella lo sabe, por eso se muestra tan abierta. Y también debe haber visto mi reacción ante sus palabras, porque me guiña un ojo.

-Nicole es oficialmente una más, pero todos asumimos que es la lugarteniente de Johan, y la pobre Shaima siempre está poniendo paz entre los dos. Afortunadamente, siempre se perdonan. ¿Y tú que? ¿Todo bien con las chaquetas blancas?

Yo espero a responder hasta que acaben de servirnos. -A tí no te gustaría, supongo. Mucha disciplina, mucho cuadrarse y una jerarquía que me costó una semana de estudiar. Pero por el momento estoy cómoda, mi comandante es bastante majo. ¿Y sabes con quien coincidí un par de veces en Shell Town? -Esbozo una sonrisa traviesa. Voy a soltarle una bomba que no se lo va a creer.

-¿Con quien?

-Con Coby. Y una con Helmeppo. -Le susurro, mientras ella abre los ojos a más no poder.

-¿En serio?

-Totalmente.

-Wow. Simplemente wow.

-Sabía que dirías eso. No veas la cara que se me quedó al reconocerlos. Aunque aún no están como en los últimos capítulos. Es una pena. -Bromeo, encogiéndome de hombros. Lucy me da un puñetazo amistoso y yo se lo devuelvo. Que bella es la amistad.

Cuando me despido de Lucy, en el puerto, ya es de noche. Y mientras su barco se aleja, despacio, yo tengo el presentimiento de que no voy a tener una día tan pacífico en mucho tiempo. Y no me equivoco. No he hecho más que meterme en uno de los callejones en dirección a la Base cuando oigo algo rebotar contra el suelo. No he desenvainado mi espada que alguien me tira al suelo y me cierra la boca, inmovilizándome.

¿Os había dicho que estaba siendo un día pacífico? Cambio de planes. Hay alguien allí arriba a quien no le caigo demasiado bien.

* * *

**_Pues aquí hay un nuevo capítulo, cuyo final da lugar al primer arco argumental del fic. No os voy a decir aún lo que va a pasar, pero pronto, pronto se sabrá ;)_**


	10. Capítulo 9

_**FenixBludger:: Si te sirve de algo... la jerarquía Marine es un puro dolor de cabeza xD Y si, veremos bastante de los tipos del principio de este capi, sean quienes sean. **_

_**Natsu:: De nuevo, gracias por la review :D Tranquila, que no tendrás que tomar rehenes (pero toca a Johan o a Lucy y mañana una marine muy cabreada llamará a tu puerta XD ) Natsu-chan, capítulo va. Me alegro de que te guste :D**_

* * *

Alguien me coloca una daga en el cuello, y antes de que pueda verles me vendan los ojos y me atan las manos a la espalda. No retiran la daga, y yo no voy a revolverme si sé que podría acabar herida yo. No sé cuantos son, ni quienes, y sus voces no me suenan en absoluto. No tengo miedo. Estoy aterrada. Finalmente se hace el silencio, antes de que el líder, supongo yo, se dirija a mí.

-¿Que has hecho con el colgante? Sabemos que no se lo has dado a nadie de la Marina, así que dinos donde lo escondes.

Yo me callo. No voy a delatar a Lucy, no sé quienes són, pero por el respeto en que tratan a un agente de la Marina (porque llevo la banda puesta) deben ser piratas. Se hace el silencio. Alguien dá un paso hacia mí y yo me tenso. Más silencio. Me quitan el cuchillo de la garganta y luego oigo pisadas alejándose.

No tengo ni idea de qué acaba de pasar, pero nada más compruebo que estoy sola empiezo a intentar desatarme las manos, madientras la fricción me hace apretar los dientes. Me duele horrores, pero tengo que soltarme. Para distraerme le doy vueltas a lo que acaba de pasar. Me han estado siguiendo, Lucy podría estar en peligro y no tengo modo de avisarla. ¿Qué se supone que tenía ese colgante?

-¡Miryam! -Y de repente, mi salvación, en forma de recluta adolescente, de una voz inconfundible: Kaminn, una de las más recientes incorporaciones a nuestra división, y de lejos la más entusiasta. No será mayor que yo, pero bien que me saca diez centímetros. Tiene el pelo corto, rubio rojizo y completamente liso. Sus ojos son azules, una combinación un poco extraña, pero que por alguna razón le encaja a esta chica que se apresura a liberarme y a quitarme la venda.

-¿Que te ha pasado? -Parece preocupada, pero el que me hable de tú y no de usted, como manda el protocolo, me indica que estamos solas. Menudo alivio, que vergüenza si no. Al menos sé que me guardará el secreto, igual que se aguanta la preocupación mientras yo recupero el aire. Tras unos segundos, le detallo lo del colgante y la emboscada mientras ella me escucha con cara seria. No le menciono que Lucy es pirata por razones obvias, pese a que Kaminn es una de las personas en quien más confío. Prefiero que eso no se sepa, al menos por el momento. Y las paredes oyen.

Hacemos el camino de regreso al cuartel juntas, tranquilamente.

-Oye, ¿sabes que quieren enviarnos a perseguir a una banda pirata lo que se dice mañana? -me suelta ella, como si tal cosa. Yo al principio no entiendo lo que quiere decir, y cuando lo hago me paro en seco.

-¿A pata? -Sí, lo primero que suelto (imagínense como estoy) es si hay que perseguirlos a pié. Obviamente, no va a ser así, pero Kaminn parece entenderlo todo.

-Parece que han estado armando lío por este mar, así que tenemos órdenes de buscarlos y capturarlos. Son peces gordos, así que nos acompañarán dos divisiones más, pero será el Comandante quien lo dirija todo.

-Perfecto. -Musito, sin sarcasmo esta vez. Ya hemos llegado a la base.

A la mañana siguiente, tal y como decía Kaminn, salimos de caza. Nada más subir al barco me encierro con el Comandante Rallion y la propia Kaminn a discutir los planes de la captura. Sobre la carpeta están los wanted y todos los datos que la Marina dispone sobre "nuestros" criminales. Está a punto de darme un ataque. Los piratas en cuestión pertenecen a la banda de Barbablanca. No són sus más allegados, pero sí son peligrosos. Por suerte no es Ace. Pero siguen sin ser nada facil. Aunque tengamos diez (sí, diez) buques armados a nuestra disposición. Si no logramos preparar una trampa...

Cuando mi mirada se cruza con la de Kaminn, descubro que opina igual que yo. Esto es un problema. Me giro hacia Rallion.

-Comandante... ¿Porqué nos envian a nosotros a perseguir a estos piratas?

Él me mira, serio, pero cansado. -Són órdenes del cuartel general. Podemos usar todo lo que tengamos, los refuerzos quer necesitemos de las islas cercanas. Hay que parar a esos piratas a toda costa, y no han dicho el porqué. Aunque es una mala señal que todos los superiores hayan querido delegar la misión. Nos están ocultando algo, pero hay que seguir adelante. Centraos. Mirad el mapa. ¿Donde creeis que sería mejor atacar?

Sé que Rallion ha tomado una decisión, y aunque sus palabras me preocupan, tengo que cumplir mi deber.

-Hay una isla al norte de aquí, la costa es bastante grande, y allí hay al menos dos delegaciones atracadas. Más los de la base. Sí lográsemos guiarlos... podríamos tener una emboscada. -Propongo. Rallion asiente.

-Ya están en ello. Mañana por la mañana llegaremos, según el plan.

Según el plan, si. Pero las cosas se tuercen. Tras un día de entrenamiento y preparación, me retiro a mi camarote. Sobre las cinco de la mañana, recién amanecido, un zarandeo muy brusco del barco me tira de la cama. Me despierto al instante, y no me he vestido que un recluta llama a la puerta, pidiendo que salga. Ha empezado el combate. No hay tiempo. Cojo la espada y salgo a cubierta. El panorama es impresionante, y no en buen sentido. Hay dos barcos de piratas en la bahía, encerrados, defendiéndose con habilidades de Akuma no Mi. Un tercero no interviene, fuera del círculo. Uno de los barcos marines se ha incendiado, y otro de nuestros nueve seguidores no se ve por ningun lado. Kaminn está a los cañones, mientras Rallion, con la espada, lanza ondas de choque al puro estilo Mihawk contra los piratas. Yo empiezo a comprobar las velas y a ayudar a reparar los desperfectos, no tengo puntería con un cañon y de tan lejos no puedo hacer nada.

Y entonces, el principio del fin. Alguien de los piratas desvuelve la onda de choque, un tajo de dos metros de altura por un palmo de ancho. Lo esquivo de un salto, quedándome en la parte de la cubierta que dá al exterior del círculo. Un recluta no tiene tanta suerte. No me ha dado tiempo a respirar que un cañonazo impacta en el casco del barco. No llego a ver nada. El impacto me tira fuera del barco, al mar. Y mientras intento salir a la superficie, un ojo más grande que mi cabeza hace acto de aparición. Un Rey Marino. Y yo medio ahogada, sin ayuda, sola. Me fallan los pulmones. Todo se pone negro.

* * *

_**Sí, como algunos habían vaticinado, Miryam ha salido volando del barco, como todos los pobrecillos marines de los comics. ¿Cómo va a acabar la cosa? ¿Se acuerdan aún del colgante? ¿Que ocurrirá con Rallion, Kaminn y los pobres reclutillas? Continuará... ;) ** _


	11. Capítulo 10

La oscuridad se cierne sobre mí, noto que mi visión se pone negra y que, poco a poco, dejo de sentir mi cuerpo. La adrenalina me abandona, y entonces dejo totalmente atrás la realidad.

No sé cuanto tiempo pasa, pero de alguna extraña manera empiezo a recuperar la consciencia. Noto un bamboleo suave, como si me encontrara en una cuna. Comienzo a recuperar la sensibilidad.

El Comandante Rallion me explicó una vez que, cuando despiertas en un lugar desconocido, lo más sensato que puedes hacer es fingir que sigues durmiendo y analizar la situación. Ahora me doy cuenta de que es bastante complicado, sobretodo cuando estás totalmente grogui. Y eso que yo tengo razones para preocuparme.

-Eh... que... donde... -Lentamente abro los ojos, y me topo con una mancha rosa y marrón justo delante de mí. Del susto se me despeja la visión.

-¿Shaima? Pero qué... -Mi mente empieza a funcionar, calentando y acelerando cada vez más hasta estar totalmente operativa. Si esta es Shaima, y está libre, entonces hay pocas opciones. Si la enfermería no está pintada de blanco, solo queda una.

-Bienvenida al Fuego Fátuo, Miryam. -Me sonrie. Mi expresión debe de ser un poema. ¿Alegría? ¿Puro terror? Me miro las manos, a ver si estoy atada a algo, pero no parece ser el caso. Mi espada no está a la vista, eso sí.

Con cuidado y con una fuerza que jamás le pondrías a alguien como la doctora, Shaima me sujeta. -No intentes ponerte en pie, y te explicaré la situación. No hagas mucho ruido, eso sí, porque Lucy acaba de lograr dormirse, y se merece descansar.

-¿Lucy? ¿Está aquí? -Susurro, por puro reflejo. Obviamente, ¿donde va a estar sinó?

Shaima asiente y se sienta en la cama. -La tenías preocupada de verdad. Es impresionante.

En cualquier otro momento, el tono impresionado en que la doctora finaliza me habría ofendido. Pero estoy un poco mal para eso, así que susurro "Ya ves", y me relajo un poco en la cama. Tras unos segunos, la miro. -Y bueno, ¿en que posición estoy?

Ella reflexiona antes de contestar, obviamente me ha entendido a la primera. -Es... complicado. Veamos, Johan se tiró del barco para salvarte por petición de Lucy, y se libró del rey mari...

-¿Que? Repite eso. No, no hace falta. -Me atropello. ¿Que Johan se tiró al mar por salvarme? Venga ya. Eso no se lo cree nadie, aunque Shaima no tenga razones para mentirme.

-A ver... tu no viste la cara de Lucy. Si no lo hubiese hecho, se habría tirado ella misma. En fin, tenemos órdenes de que si intentas salir del barco o contactar con la marina, o boicotearnos, que te llevemos ante Johan. Si no, por ahora eres una invitada a petición de Lucy.

Yo lo pienso unos minutos. Ahora todo me cuadra más. Me parece un buen trato. -Acepto.

Shaima asiente, seria. -Bien. Ahora, vistete y baja a almorzar. Necesitas comer algo decente.

Lo dice en un tono tan serio, tan marcial, que me sale del alma: -Si, señora. -Le suelto. Y a punto estoy de hacerle el saludo militar, pero lo tapo con el truco más viejo: simulando tos.

Mientras me dirijo hacia el comedor, que debe ser donde oigo varias voces, titubeo varias veces. Aunque no voy con uniforme y llevo la banda en el bolsillo, no me siento... tranquila. Doy cada paso dudando, sabiendo que estoy en terreno enemigo. Nunca antes había sentido tal inseguridad, ni siquiera al recibir las notas finales. Pero el barco no es demasiado grande, y al cabo de un rato estoy en el comedor. Cuando empujo la puerta, mirando al suelo, se hace el silencio. Yo no me atrevo a mirar a nadie a la cara, y eso que me había prometido tener valor. Soy Marine, y ellos Piratas. Y me han salvado la vida, sin siquiera hacerme prisionera. ¿Cómo voy a luchar contra ellos en un futuro? Si se presenta la ocasión... mi deber es detenerlos. Y ahora, sé que no podría. No a ellos.

Y de pronto, alguien me placa por detrás. Yo me ofusco y recurro a las maniobras de defensa básica, a inmovilizar a mi agresor y lanzarlo al suelo... o intentarlo. Porque el agresor me da un bofetón que me hace ver las estrellas, y luego me suelta un abrazo que me deja totalmente desarmada. Y entonces la reconozco y me quedo totalmente quieta.

-¡¿Pero se puede saber en qué pensabas?! -Me grita Lucy, como una posesa. Sus ojos no están furiosos, pero yo entiendo que es el estrés. Y le debo al menos que se desahogue, así que intento contestar. Me duele la mejilla.

-Oye, que...

-¡¿Que oiga?! -Está empezando a llorar, a sollozar, pero sé que si intento abrazarla me amoratona la otra mejilla. Tras nosotras, su tripulación observa en silencio. -¡¿Te has parado a pensar cómo me he sentido cuando ha explotado un barco... y resulta que estabas dentro?!

Allí ya no puede más. Se derrumba, yo me arrodillo a su lado y empiezo a enjuagarle las lágrimas con lo primero que pillo en mis bolsillos.

-Estaba tan preocupada... -gimotea, y yo al fin me atrevo a abrazarla. Poco a poco se calma, mientras yo me fijo que, lo que había tomado por un pañuelo, era mi banda de Marine. Ella lo ve y no puede evitar sonreír, por lo que la ayudo a incorporarse.

-Creo que te vendrá bien comer algo. Algo caliente. -Susurro, dándome cuenta de que yo también tenía un nudo en la garganta. Y ahora me derrumbo yo. La abrazo de nuevo, con todas mis fuerzas, y las lágrimas me resbalan por las mejillas. -No sabes lo que era leer las noticias por miedo a que apareciera tu nombre en los carteles de envios a Impel Down. Rezar para que no me tocara encabezar un pelotón de caza, y encontraros a vosotros. Oh Dios... -sorbo por la nariz. -Menudo numerito nos acabamos de montar.

-A la porra tu fachada de marine dura. -Bromea ella, guiándome hasta un asiento. Yo me dejo caer, suspirando y relajándome.

-Sí. Se ha ido totalmente a la porra. Como se enteren en el Cuartel de esto... se me están burlando todo un año.

Johan alza una ceja, aunque yo apenas le veo. Está en la cabecera de la mesa, y yo estoy en un lado, por el medio, entre Shaima y Lucy.

-Si quieres ir acostumbrándote, a mi no me importa burlarme un rato. -Yo me quedo mirándolo fijamente, asombrada por la seriedad con que lo comenta. Y entonces, carcajada general, a la que termino por unirme y liberar tensión acumulada.

No creo que pueda sentirme cómoda en este barco, pero esto es un comienzo.


End file.
